


Suck

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needs(Gif on my tumblr)





	Suck

Sam slowly pushed two fingers in and out of your mouth.   
“Suck them (Y/N). Just like that baby girl” he groans softly in a commanding tone that made you wetter than you already were.  
You watched him as you sucked his fingers, watching how your simple actions were going straight to his cock. It was already standing proud between his legs and it was enough to make your mouth water, but you were his good girl and wouldn’t touch until told. Slowly you swirled your tongue around his fingers and gave a particularly hard suck making Sam moan loudly. In response he pulls his fingers out of your mouth now covered in your saliva.   
“Suck me off” he commands and you were more than happy to oblige.


End file.
